This invention relates to an improved portable refrigerated table-bar. More particularly, the invention relates to a table-bar, the construction of which is adapted for storage of beverages and food items under refrigeration and easy access thereto when desired.
While certain types of refrigerated cabinets and small size refrigerators are known, the device of this invention provides a new approach to the structural form of a table-bar combination which offers some advantages over devices of the known type.